Rick Taylor
Richard "Rick" Taylor is the main protagonist of the Splatterhouse games and a DLC character which appears in Kombat Pack 5: Scarred. Appearance TBA About Rick TBA Combat Characteristics Rick, being a normal human being, isn't very strong. He also seems to have some sort of psychic power, as he could sense the Corrupted's powers as a child. But, when wearing the Terror Mask, his body is transformed into a hulking version of himself thus gaining massive amounts of superhuman strength. As seen, Rick has the strength to literally rip enemies apart, smash them into a puddle of blood (with a 2x4), and throw them long distances. Rick also gains the ability to heal very serious and normally fatal wounds in a short matter of time, such as gashes so deep they reveal internal organs and bones. Rick can also regenerate missing limbs such as an arm or a leg. Rick's powers can also be increased because when he kills a lot of enemies his body will be covered in blood which increases the Mask's power thus increasing Rick's power. With enough blood Rick will be able to transform into an even more monstrous form than the already hulking form he has with the mask while having the mask take over. Moveset * Dashing Punch: Rick dashes forward and punches the opponent. (MKX - Terror Mask) * Slide Kick: Rick slides forward, tripping the opponent and launching them upwards. (MKX - Terror Mask) * Regenerate: Sometimes, Rick will heal himself from attacks from his opponent. (MKX - Terror Mask) * Headbutt: Rick headbutts the opponent. (MKX - Terror Mask) * Tackle: Rick tackles the opponent with his head. (MKX - Terror Mask) * Revive: After being defeated in a round, the Terror Mask he is wearing will bring him back to life. (MKX - Terror Mask) * Chainsaw Rush: Rick runs to the opponent while having the chainsaw out. (MKX - Weapon Wager) * Chainsaw Swing: Rick swings uncontrollably with his chainsaw out. (MKX - Weapon Wager) * Pipe Swing: Rick gets out a pipe and swings it straight across the opponent's face. (MKX - Weapon Wager) * Mutant Transformation: Rick can transform into a mutant version of himself. (MKX - Mutant) * Choke: Rick grabs the opponent while as a mutant and starts to choke them and toss them way. (MKX - Mutant) * Slam: Rick, after doing the Choke move, could also slam the opponent to the ground for additional damage. (MKX - Mutant) * X-Ray Move - Splatterkill: Rick starts to charge up and if the opponent attacks him or after a few seconds, he will punch them and gets out his Shotgun and shoots the opponent in the head, fracturing the skull. He then dashes to the opponent slams their head to the ground, crushing the skull. He then lifts them, laughs evilly and gets out his chainsaw and slices them in the stomach, bursting through it. Then he tosses them away. (MKX) * Throw: Rick grabs the opponent and spins around twice and tosses them away. (MKX) Fatalities * Brutal Boy: Rick gets out his chainsaw and shotgun. Firstly he shoots the head, blasting it away. Then he slashes the body in half with his chainsaw. He picks up one half of the bisected body and lifts it up in victory. (MKX) * Monster Machine: Rick grabs the opponent's head and starts to rip it into two pieces, then slowly rips down the whole body and holds it up in victory. (MKX) Trivia * TBA Gallery TBA Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Brandon Jay Dick Category:Guest Characters